Quelqu'un doit prendre ta place
by Kichuki
Summary: J'ai choisi d'utiliser John pour réconcilier Peter et Olivia suite à son retour.


Elle n'était plus la même depuis son retour. Ces deux mois avaient été très dur pour elle. Olivia n'avait plus la même détermination. Elle ne souriait plus et préférait rester à l'écart des autres. Elle ne se sentait pas à l'aise face à tous ces gens qui n'avait su la reconnaître. C'est comme s'ils étaient tous devenus des étrangers pour elle. Olivia n'avait plus envie de rien. Tout ce qu'elle savait c'était qu'elle devait faire en sorte de protéger ce monde. Pas pour eux, ni pour elle-même d'ailleurs mais pour sa sœur Rachel et sa nièce Ella. Elle souhaitait aussi la survie de se monde pour montrer à Walternate et à son double qu'il n'aurait pas dû lui prendre sa vie comme ils l'ont fait. A part Rachel et Ella, ils ne lui avait rien épargner. Olivia ne vivait plus dans son appartement. Elle ne se sentait plus chez elle. Elle restait un maximum de temps à son bureau et le soir, elle allait à l'hôtel. Pas n'importe lequel, c'était celui où elle venait avec John Scott, son équipier. Ex équipier maintenant. Est-ce que John aurait remarqué ? Elle n'en savait rien. Son sosie avait réussi à tromper tout le monde, pourquoi pas lui? Parce qu'il comptait la demander en mariage peu de temps avant qu'il ne meurt? Oui, il la connaissait par cœur, elle n'aurait pu le tromper lui. Pour la première fois, elle se sentait responsable de sa mort. Si seulement elle n'avait rien remarqué, elle serait probablement sa femme à l'heure qu'il est. Elle avait besoins de ses bras autour d'elle pour la réchauffer, elle avait besoin de ses mots doux pour la consoler et lui dire que oui, quelqu'un pouvait la reconnaitre entre mille. Elle avait besoin de lui tout simplement. Olivia savait que penser à lui ne faisait que la torturer encore plus. Mais penser à lui était le seule chose qui pouvait lui faire retrouver son sourire, un sourire nostalgique, mais cela restait un sourire. Elle fixait le lit, elle se revoyait avec lui. Cette époque était la plus heureuse de sa vie. Tout avait changer depuis. Elle avait rencontré Peter, intégré la Fringe division. Olivia s'était beaucoup rapprochée de Peter. L'idée qu'elle ait pu penser qu'elle était faîte pour être avec Peter la dégoutait, elle s'était clairement trompée sur lui. Cela faisait maintenant plusieurs heures qu'elle fixait le lit. Ses yeux ne pouvait se poser sur autre chose.

-Tu t'en souviens n'est-ce pas? dit une voix dans son dos.

Olivia reconnaissait cette voix. Elle se retourna très lentement, partagée entre la surprise et l'excitation. Il était mort, il ne pouvait être ici.

-Quoi tu ne me reconnais pas 'Liv? demanda-t-il en plaisantant.

Elle ne répondit pas, mais sa réponse se voyait clairement sur son visage. Ses yeux étaient humides et un faible sourire se dessinait sur son visage. On pouvait lire à la fois de la tristesse et de la joie dans ses yeux. Elle était contente de le voir bien sûr, mais elle ne se faisait pas d'illusion, c'était éphémère. Il pouvait disparaître d'un moment à l'autre et puis il n'était pas réel. Elle se décida enfin à parler.

-Comment..?

Il ne lui laissa pas le temps de finir sa phrase.

-Comment est-ce possible? Je ne sais pas. Mais je suis là.

Elle se leva et s'avança vers lui. Elle se jeta quasiment dans ses bras et cala sa tête entre son menton et son cou. Ses bras, son torse et son visage et tout son corps étaient glacés. Mais ce n'était pas suffisant pour séparer son corps du sien, pas suffisant pour qu'elle empêche John de poser ses lèvres sur les siennes. Puis il posa une main sur sa joue et passa son pouce sur sa joue pour essuyer une larme. Elle leva les yeux pour croiser son regard.

-Je suis désolée.

Il la regarda en souriant.

-Je sais ce que tu penses et c'est totalement faux. Si je suis mort ce n'est en aucun cas ta faute. C'est ce qui te différencie d'elle. Où plutôt une des choses qui te différencie d'elle.

-Tu es au courant?

-Tu te souviens de cette fois où je t'ai dis que j'ai dû déplacer ma chaise pour arrêter de te regarder? C'est pareil aujourd'hui. Sauf que je n'ai pas de chaise.

Sa phrase la fit rire.

-Quoiqu'il en soit, j'aurais donné n'importe quoi pour t'arracher des griffes de ce monstre. Et cette fille qui s'est fait passée pour toi, s'était ridicule, elle est trop différente de toi.

-Personne n'a remarqué pourtant. Apparemment cette version de moi était tellement mieux qu'il n'ont eu aucun problème à être aveugle. Dis moi ce que tu trouves de différent en moi, dis moi ce qu'elle a de plus que moi.

-Ce qu'elle a de plus que toi? C'est quelqu'un de plutôt égoïste, manipulatrice et prête à tout pour arriver à ses fins, quel qu'en soit le prix. Toi tu te soucis toujours des autres, tu es à la fois forte et fragile, j'ai toujours aimé ça chez toi. Mais je crois que la plus grosse différence que j'ai noté, c'est votre façon d'embrasser.

Elle le tapa légèrement.

-Na parles pas comme si tu l'avais embrassé.

-Tes baisers à toi son doux et sensuels. Il profita de cette phrase pour l'embrasser, puis il continua. Les siens sont agressifs. C'est vrai qu'elle est beaucoup plus souriante que toi, mais elle n'a pas vécu ce que tu as vécu, les problème avec ton beau-père, la mort de ta mère quand tu étais encore jeune...

-Merci John, c'est ce genre de chose que j'avais besoin d'entendre.

-Mais ce n'est pas de moi que tu aurais voulu l'entendre n'est-ce pas? Tu aurais voulu que Peter te le dise. Je dois t'avouer que je suis extrêmement jaloux de cet homme qui à la chance de pouvoir être à tes côtés.

-J'ai compris que je n'ai plus rien à faire avec lui. Je me sens pathétique de revenir vers toi après avoir pensé que c'était l'homme qu'il me fallait.

-Revenir vers moi? Je suis mort Olivia. Il faut que tu passes à autre chose. Il faut que quelqu'un prenne ma place.

-Mais Peter ne me connais pas aussi bien que toi, d'ailleurs personne ne me connait aussi bien que toi, j'ai eu l'occasion de le voir.

-Nous avions une relation différente. On ne pouvait se quitter.

-Oui. dit-elle avec un sourire nostalgique.

-On a vécu plein de bonne chose ensemble; ces soirées en tête à tête, ces matins où tu te réveillait dans mes bras, on ne se cachait rien, sauf peut-être pour la NSA, mais on m'a empêché de t'en parler. Tout ça pour dire qu'on se connait dans le moindre détail. Qui d'autre pourrait te connaître mieux que moi?

-C'est vrai, mais delà à se faire avoir par cette fille pendant près de deux mois, c'est un peu excessif tu ne trouves pas?

il caressa ses cheveux et l'enlaça de ses bras.

-J'aimerais tant que tu reviennes John, je donnerais n'importe quoi pour ça.

-Je donnerais n'importe quoi pour revenir à tes côtés. Mais on sait tous les deux que c'est impossible, n'est-ce pas.

-Oui, c'est impossible.

Elle se détacha de ses bras et alla fouiller dans ses affaires. Elle sorti la bague qu'il lui avait "offert".

- Elle n'a pas réussi à me le prendre. C'était avec toi que j'étais censé être.

- Je le sais 'Liv, mais les choses ont changé désormais.

Olivia alla s'assoir sur le lit. Il la rejoingna, et Olivia mit sa tête en arrière pour la poser sur l'épaule de John. Il posa la sienne contre celle d'Olivia avant de lui prendre la bague qui se trouvait dans ses mains. Il la passa autour de son doigt.

-Elle te va bien 'Liv.

Elle ne répondit pas.

-J'aurais aimé que tu puisse la garder autour de ton doigt. Mais je ne suis plus là. dit-il en lui retirant la bague du doigt. Elle le stoppa.

-Tu es là pour le moment. Laisse moi la garder.

John glissa ses mains sous le t-shirt d'Olivia.

-C'est une sensation que j'avais oublié.

Ces gestes, ces caresses, c'était quelque chose qu'il avait prit l'habitude de faire. C'était quelque chose qu'elle avait prit l'habitude d'aimer. Quant il faisait ça, tous ses muscles se décontractaient, toutes ses pensées s'évaporaient. Et s'était exactement ce dont elle avait besoin en ce moment; oublier tous ses problèmes. Elle ne pouvait donc que se laisser faire.

-Sans vouloir me vanter, personne n'a réussi à te donner cette expression que tu as sur ton visage depuis que je suis mort.

Elle rigola.

-Il faut dire que tu connais mon point faible. dit-elle en laissant ses mains décrire un cercle sur son ventre.

-Tu peux demander à n'importe qui de te masser le ventre comme ça, il n'y a que moi pour te faire ressentir ça.

-Sans vouloir te vanter tu dis?

Ils rigolèrent.

-John... je ne sais pas pourquoi tu es ici mais... je suis contente que tu le sois.

Elle leva la tête pour le laisser l'embrasser. Sa tête était enfin vide.

Elle sursauta brusquement et ouvrit les yeux. C'était fini, il n'était plus là. Tout cela n'avait été qu'un rêve finalement. Elle se senti soudain glacée, particulièrement au niveau du ventre. D'ailleurs son t-shirt était relevé. Peut-être n'était-ce pas un rêve après tout. Mais rêve ou pas, il n'était plus là. Elle resta un moment allongée sur le lit, pensive. Elle se sentait détendue et paisible. Avait-elle déjà ressenti ça? Oui, mais cela faisait bien longtemps. Olivia se leva enfin pour aller se doucher. L'eau brulante coulait sur son corps. Elle passa une main là où celles de John étaient passées. Une larme se mêla aux goûtes d'eau qui ruisselaient sur son visage. Elle sorti de la douche et pour la première fois depuis son retour, elle affronta son reflet dans le miroir. Elle avait toujours eu peur de voir cette autre fille plutôt qu'elle-même. Mais maintenant elle savait, John lui avait dit. Elle sont totalement différentes.

Elle s'en alla pour retourner au Bureau.

La journée se passa très bien, elle venait de boucler l'enquête sur laquelle elle travaillait. Elle retourna au laboratoire pour chercher les derniers dossiers dont elle avait besoin. Elle salua tout le monde, comme si c'était naturel. Comme si elle ne les avait pas évité pendant des mois. Ils furent surpris et soulagés. Mais pourquoi un tel changement?

Peter profita de ce changement pour la rejoindre dans son bureau.

-Olivia...

Sa voix lui remit les pieds sur terre.

-Je sais que tout ça c'est de ma faute...

Elle leva les yeux au ciel, exaspérée.

-Exactement, c'est de ta faute.

-Je n'aurais pas dû partir dans l'autre monde. Mais vous m'aviez tous mentis. Et je voulais retrouver ma famille. Qu'est-ce que tu aurais fait à ma place?

-Il n'est pas question de ça.

-Si, c'est de là que tout a commencé. Si tu n'étais pas venu me chercher, il ne te serais rien arrivé.

Il avait raison, elle ne pouvait le nier. Des deux, c'était elle qui l'avait blessé le première. La seule différence c'est qu'elle le lui avait caché délibérément, lui n'avait jamais rien fait d'intentionnel qui pouvait la blesser. Mais le résultat était quand même là.

-De toute façon, quoiqu'il ce soit passé, on ne peut plus rien y faire.

Il baissa les yeux.

-Ça je le sait Olivia.

Que ce soit dans sa voix, dans ses gestes ou encore dans ses yeux, on pouvait lire de la culpabilité.

-Je ne sais pas comment j'ai pu tout détruire entre nous.

Elle le coupa.

-Hum je ne sais pas... peut-être en couchant avec quelqu'un d'autre, et pas n'importe qui en plus. Il a fallu que tu t'envoie en l'air avec elle. C'était bien la dernière personne avec qui je voulais que tu me trompe.

-Je n'ai jamais voulu te tromper Olivia. Il y avait de l'énervement dans sa voix, elle ne devait pas penser ça.

-C'est dommage, c'est fait!

-Olivia, ça ne peut pas finir comme ça.

Pour toute réponse, elle partit. Il venait de ruiner sa journée qui avait pourtant si bien commencé.

Elle était allongée sur son lit. Elle l'attendait, il allait forcément revenir. Et elle avait raison. Il était là, et encore une fois elle se jeta dans ses bras, mais cette fois sans aucune hésitation. Elle l'embrassa, mais il la repoussa. Elle ne comprenait pas.

-Olivia, je ne peux pas te voir comme ça. Quelqu'un doit prendre ma place.

Elle sourit ironiquement.

-Tu ne fais pas allusion à Peter j'espère. demanda-t-elle exaspérée.

-Ne le nie pas Olivia. Tu sais très bien pourquoi elle a réussi à le tromper. Peter est quelqu'un de très intelligent, mais il t'aime et cela l'a aveuglé. Il ne pouvait rien voir, il était trop heureux. Et tu sais aussi que si les rôle avaient été inversé, tu n'aurais pas forcément remarquer parce que...tu l'aimes aussi Olivia. Ne te fais pas du mal en niant tout ça, je n'aime pas te voir comme ça.

-Tu préfère me voir avec Peter?

-Je préfère te voir souriante et l'un ne va pas sans l'autre.

Elle s'énerva.

-Arrête de le défendre.

-Olivia, il est revenu pour toi et pour toi seule!

Elle ne dit plus rien, surprise.

-Il pensait que dorénavant, tout serait comme vous l'aviez toujours voulu. Tu ne peux pas lui en vouloir Olivia.

Elle s'écroula sur ses genoux. Pourquoi n'arrivait-elle pas à contredire John? Pourquoi était-ce si difficile?

Encore une fois il avait disparu. Cette nuit, il n'était venu que pour lui parler de Peter. Elle aurait préféré qu'il ne vienne pas finalement.

Son téléphone sonna. Elle trouva la force de se lever pour décrocher.

-Ne le nie pas Olivia.

Elle raccrocha. Pourquoi lui aussi était contre elle? Elle était perdu.

Non, il n'était pas contre elle, il ne l'avait jamais été. Si elle était incapable de le contredire, c'était simplement parce qu'il avait raison. Son téléphone était déjà dans sa main, elle n'avait qu'à l'appeler. Mais elle restait hésitante. Elle n'était pas prête à le pardonner. Cependant sa main n'attendit pas l'ordre de son cerveau.

Peter décrocha presque aussitôt, peut-être qu'il n'attendait que ça.

-Olivia?

-Peter...je voulais m'excuser pour tout à l'heure. Ce n'était pas pour tout à l'heure qu'elle voulait s'excuser, mais pour tout depuis son retour.

-Olivia tu n'as pas à t'excuser, tout ça c'est de ma faute.

-Ça te dis d'aller faire un tour?

-Maintenant?

-Oui tu as raison il est tard.

-Non ça me va. Passe me voir.

-D'accord, à tout à l'heure. répondit-elle faiblement.

Elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle faisait. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle le faisait. Une fois encore elle s'écroula, elle ne pouvait retenir ses larmes qui coulaient à flot. Puis elle partit. Quand elle arriva, il était déjà dehors à l'attendre. Elle sortit de sa voiture et le rejoignit. Il y eu un grand silence, aucun d'eux n'osait prendre la parole. Olivia brisa le silence.

-Je suis désolée pour les choses blessantes que je t'ai dites.

Il la serra fort dans ses bras tandis que ses larmes recommençaient à couler.

-Ne le sois pas Olivia, tout ce que tu m'a dis, je le méritais. Je le mérite toujours.

A ce moment là, elle se rendit compte que ce dont elle avait besoin, ce n'était pas les bras glacé d'un fantôme mais les bras chaud de quelqu'un.

"Quelqu'un doit prendre ma place Olivia" résonna la voix de John dans sa tête.

-Viens, entrons un moment.

Incapable de dire quoique ce soit, elle le suivit.

-Tu veux boire quelque chose?

-Non. Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne chose que je sois ici.

-Ne dis pas de bêtises. Tu es épuisée par tout ça. Que ce soit physiquement ou moralement. Tu as besoin de te reposer sur quelqu'un, et tu sais très bien que je peux être cette personne. Alors ne dis pas que tu n'as rien à faire ici.

Elle ne dit rien. Lentement il dirigea son visage vers le sien pour l'embrasser. Elle ne réagit pas. Il n'aurait pas dû faire ça, il le savait, mais ses lèvres étaient tellement attirantes qu'il n'avait pu résister.

-Excuse moi Olivia.

-Je vais y aller. dit-elle en se forçant à sourire.

Il l'accompagna jusqu'à la porte. Elle hésita.

-Peter...

Il se retourna.

-Je crois que tu as raison à propos de moi. Je crois que j'ai besoin de toi.

Ce fut son tour de l'embrasser. La seule différence était que Peter lui répondit aussitôt. Mais cela ne dura pas longtemps. Elle posa sa tête sur son épaule.

-Je n'en peux plus de tout ça.

-Ça va aller tu verras. Tout va s'arranger. Tu n'es plus seule.

Elle le regarda dans les yeux. Ce n'était pas ce qu'elle avait l'habitude de faire ces derniers temps.

-Merci Peter...

Ils recommencèrent à s'embrasser.

-Est-ce que...je peux rester avec toi cette nuit? Je...

-Évidement que tu peux Olivia. dit-il d'un air rassurant.

Elle prit appui sur son torse.

-Aller viens, tu es épuisée.

Elle le suivi jusqu'à sa chambre. Il lui prêta quelques affaires puis ils allèrent se coucher. Elle ne le lâcha pas de la nuit, ses mains n'ont à aucun moment quitté son torse tandis que lui à aucun moment n'a fermé les yeux, il n'en avait pas envie.

Un rayon de soleil la fit se réveiller.

-Bien dormi?

-Affreusement mal. répondit-elle en plaisantant.

-Olivia...je te remercies d'être ici. On sait tous les deux que je ne le mérite pas.

-Oh ne t'inquiète pour ça, je te revaudrais ça.

Ils rigolèrent

-Et puis Malgré ce qui c'est passé, on reste fait l'un pour l'autre n'est-ce pas?

-Exactement. dit-il en l'embrassant tendrement.

Au même instant Walter fit irruption dans la chambre de Peter

-Peter, regarde je t'ai fait du caramel! Agent Dunham?

Lorsqu'il vit Olivia, le visage de Walter s'illumina.

-J'en ai assez pour vous aussi Olivia. Bon je vous laisse. dit-il en adressant à Peter un clin d'œil.

Une fois qu'il fut partit, Peter et Olivia éclatèrent de rire.

"Quelqu'un devait prendre ta place" pensa-t-elle en souriant.


End file.
